The present disclosure relates to a battery storage structure that is configured to store a battery.
A battery storage structure that is configured to store a battery is known. For example, a known battery storage structure includes a battery storage portion, a battery fixing portion and terminal portions. The battery storage portion and the battery fixing portion are integrally formed. The battery storage portion includes a box-shaped body that is configured to store the battery and an opening through which batteries can be inserted into the box-shaped body. The box-shaped body has a bottom surface that is configured to support the battery. The battery fixing portion is provided facing the bottom surface of the housing. When the battery is stored in the box-shaped body, the battery is disposed between the bottom surface and the battery fixing portion. The battery fixing portion comes into contact with the battery when the battery is stored in the box-shaped body, and also fixes the battery. Generally, in a case where the battery fixing portion is provided facing the bottom surface of the box-shaped body through plastic molding using a mold, the battery fixing portion is formed with the mold that is inserted from the side of the bottom surface of the housing. In such a case, a hole portion is therefore formed in the bottom surface of the box-shaped body, in order to arrange the mold.
In addition, a battery storage structure is known in which an overhang portion, which is opposed to the bottom surface of the battery storage portion, is formed in order to inhibit the positive electrode and the negative electrode of the battery from being connected in reverse. The overhang portion is provided further than the battery terminals in the direction in which the battery is inserted and removed. Generally, in a similar manner to forming the battery fixing portion, the overhang portion is formed with a mold that is inserted from the side of the bottom surface of the battery storage portion. A hole portion is therefore formed in the bottom surface, in order to arrange the mold.